


A Casual Boss Run

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chrono and Kazuma plan to play video games, but it ends up being more about them trying to out-snark the other than their game. Considering their turning a co-op game into a competition, it's not unexpected.





	A Casual Boss Run

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as part of a Secret Santa gift exchange for @LucindaE_ over on twitter.

Chrono grinned at Kazuma the moment the door opened, console in hand.

“You brought it,” he said, but Kazuma never doubted Chrono for a moment. “I’ve been waiting all week to try PAC-VAN with you, so don’t you dare go easy on me!” Kazuma grinned at Chrono, ready to critsack him, only to notice Chrono’s rather confused face.

“What are you taking about? This game only has co-op play for 2 players. You need at least 3 players to compete, unless they release a patch that changes the game entirely.”

“What.”

“I said, the game has versus for 3 or more-"

“No, I got that. It just surprised me. So... ready to go kick some Ghostie butt, partner?”

“Only if you promise to not talk like a cowboy the entire time,” Chrono deadpanned. “Did you read the rules?”

“Once, but it was a few days ago. It might be a good idea for you to look over the manual. It's kind of a Pac-Man game with Vanguard units, right?”

“With a couple of twists. You fight the Granblue Ghosties with a Stride Skill unit from a Clan of your choice, and either clear the rearguard Ghosties or deal 6 damage to Demetria. She gets power-ups before the game begins, too.”

“I see.” Kazuma finishes his attempts at strategizing before trying the game, flashing Chrono a smile. “Let’s stand up!”

* * *

“Wait, there’s a ride chain.”

Chrono grinned. “I’m starting with Dran. You should use Rute, who rides into Knies before Morfessa and Luard.”

“How does Dran ride?”

“You’ll see.” Chrono let a smug grin show. “You fight on a sunken ship, collect rear guard circles, and can nab the trigger effects in order to get temporary power-ups. Draws let you move faster, stands keep the power-up for longer, and Crits increase damage dealt to the Ghostie Leader.”

“I have internet access, Shindou,” Kazuma told him, a blush forming across his cheeks. “Just answer my question if you’re going to answer, or if you won’t, start the game and I’ll learn as we play.”  Chrono scoffed as he started up the game. The opening was the instrumental music that tended to play when Rummy Labyrinth made commercial announcements, complete with miniature sprites of them. “You think they’re making money off this?"

“I heard they’re donating the proceeds to coma research,” Chrono said. “It’s pretty important for them, especially with...”

“Huh?” Kazuma raised an eyebrow, wondering if Am or Luna had ever been in a coma before. That _would_ explain why Am seemed a bit too fierce sometimes to her critics.

“Oh, uh, nothing," Chrono replied, remembering how little Am shared about her personal life if not prompted. "Just compliment them on it some other time, since you’ll meet them again,” he told Kazuma. “Let’s get this game started. I wanna critsack Demetria already.”

"Getting your mind off all that college physics?" Kazuma teased, scooting closer to Chrono a few times before elbowing him playfully.

"Hey! I've gotten used to the science mindset by now! The only problem's the calculations! Darned numbers don't want to behave for me like they should..." Chrono frowned at the screen as he hit the start button on his controller while hovering over the RANDOM ride chain selection. Noticing Chrono's choice, Kazuma did the same.

"So there's a difference in ride chains?" Kazuma asked him.

"Drive checks work differently. You get a limited amount of G Guarding, but it's a full guage at the beginning of the game. Criticals add to the overall health depletion, and draws fill your shield guage. Stands drain the shield faster of who you're attacking. Heals don't exist, weirdly enough. Your ride chain affects how fast your different guages fill, alongside your trigger ratios."

Kazuma nodded. "You really are getting used to this strategizing thing. It's good to see your swirly hairdo isn't spinning all the knowledge from college away, or your aunt would be crying by now."

"She would not!” Chrono protested, trying to push Kazuma away as he reached over for his slice of brownie. Chrono’s hand found its way to Kazuma’s face as Kazuma struggled to press the brownie against Chrono’s face. “And that’s unsanitary! Don’t make me need to wash up while you learn the meaning of the word regret better than a literature teacher!”

Kazuma smirked. “A’ ri’t, bu’ dun’ ‘pec’ me ta guh ea’y on ya.” Chrono removed his hand from Kazuma’s face, allowing Kazuma’s speech to be understood again. “So since you’re apparently being a total germophobe, why don’t you get us past the tutorial mode and into finding out which one of us can game for crit?”

“Did you just say game for crit instead of game for-”

“So what? Bro’s gotten mad at me if I try to use that kind of language, so I’m a bit used to, well...” Kazuma tried to ignore the heat reaching his cheeks. “The point is, I’m gonna kick your butt at this video game, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

Chrono grinned at him. “Oh? I think there’s plenty of something I can do about it. This is my game, after all. I’m the one that’s used to it, so surely I’m gonna kick your sorry-“

“Language, Chrono.”

Chrono scoffed. “I didn’t even swear yet!”

“Yet,” Kazuma replied without missing a beat. “The keyword is yet.”

Chrono turned to the screen. “I’m gonna kick you out of this game so fast that.., that, uh…”

Kazuma smirked. “On a co-op game? Isn’t the competition to see who gets a higher score?”

Chrono blushed, rubbing at his neck. “Gimme a break. I’m used to cardfighting, and they don’t have a good doubles format for that yet.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you live it down in a few more years,” Kazuma teased. Chrono pressed the start button so they could finally get to the game.

* * *

 

“Right, Kazuma, right!” Chrono shouted as Kazuma quickly tried to turn his character to the left, where the map connected to a Stand And Draw. “We need to save those! We’ve only got two left this floor, and they get tougher to clear with less Rears for us to take!”

Kazuma rolled his eyes. “I’ve got this, Shindou,” he informed him, hoping that he indeed had gotten this. “Shadow Paladin is all about risk management.”

“Then you’d better manage that risk properly before I decide to Time Leap you into next week if you cost us the game,” he retorted, not missing a single beat as he held the joystick down to grab a set or Rears. He watched their score move up, Kazuma reaching the Stand And Draw right as a Hesketh moved to chase after Chrono.

“See? Risk management.” Chrono could hear the smile in Kazuma’s voice without even looking over, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like feeling like he lost, but there were times when he knew he’d have to admit a teammate made a good move.

“Fine, I’ll wait on time leaping you. But if your risk costs us… say hello to the bind zone.”

Kazuma frowned. “Why does that sound like the start of a really bad spinoff movie that barely stays PG?” He hit one of the buttons on the side of the console with his index finger, attacking Demetria. “I mean, I’d probably still watch it if it got okay reviews or had the right actors.”

Chrono nodded. “I’d see any vanguard movie. I’m playing this game that can’t critsack for-”

“Language, Chrono.”

“Can’t critsack for its life, see? I can avoid both these ghosties and swearing, unlike you.”

“It’ll be fine. We’ve nearly cleared the level,” Kazuma reassured Chrono, heading up one of the last rows that still had Rears to collect. “I’ll be fi-”

Chrono swerved his character towards Kazuma’s. “Kazuma, watch out! Demetria’s gonna follow you! I told you to be careful, and what do you do to repay me?”

Kazuma leaned in, trying to push his joystick further. He honestly didn’t have it in him to care if his joystick broke, so long as his pride stayed intact. “I, uh, I’ve totally got this, so don’t you dare interfere.”

Chrono chuckled. “I dare interfere, Kazuma. I brought you into Vanguard, so I’m bringing us out of this mess like I should!” With that, Chrono moved himself closer to Demetria, carefully dodging the ranges of Hesketh and Quincy on his way.

“Ugh, fine, but if you lose this for us…” Kazuma stopped talking as he watched a stray Mick enter the fray, chasing Chrono faster than Chrono could run. “Get your _sorry butt OUT OF THERE!”_

Chrono panicked and dropped the controller, Kazuma tossing his own on the couch to help Chrono pick his up in time. It took them only a handful of seconds to get the controller back into Chrono’s hands, but by that time, they looked at the screen, noticing the words GAME OVER in bright letters across it, with a yes/no choice to restart the level.

“That’s some nice risk management you’ve got there,” Chrono deadpanned, causing Kazuma to roll his eyes.


End file.
